


Drown in Your Blue Sea

by Branch



Series: Embrace [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Creepy, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi's pov when Seimei first claims him. Drama with Creepiness.</p><p>Warning: Contains implied mutilation and very questionable consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in Your Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Raserei Hojo's translation of this scene dialogue was used. Many thanks.

Soubi was very confused. He had expected to be Sensei’s Fighter. What else had he been trained for?

This, apparently.

He listened as his Sacrifice spoke of butterflies, breath catching at the slow rip of the knife through his shirt. Reborn? Did his Sacrifice want him to become… something else?

He would do whatever his Sacrifice said, of course. That was the only way he could be a true Fighter. Sensei had taught him that. He figured it was even more important for a blank Fighter like him.

"Would you like it to hurt? Or would you rather it not hurt?"

Soubi groped for an answer. His Sacrifice’s eyes crinkled a bit, warmed.

"I think you would like it more if it hurt."

Was that what his Sacrifice wanted him to become? All right.

"Pain," Soubi murmured and tipped his head back for the point of Seimei’s knife to write his new name. "I want it to hurt. I like pain."

 

**End **


End file.
